


We Both Go Down Together

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Nothing explicit, blood mention, car crash mention, comission, some horny times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Hurley meets Sloane.Hurley meets The Raven.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thank you THANK YOU to Jaime for commissioning me!! I hope you love this!
> 
> Also thanks to Alix (@kismetnemesis) and Mu (@rockportlimited) for letting me use your names in this fic! Don't worry, you'll be fine ;)

The magical flame of the streetlamps in Goldcliff made the falling snow sparkle, a gust of wind shaking the flakes loose from their temporary spot on the rooftops. Hurley’s teeth chattered as she pulled her official militia cloak closer around her stout frame, grateful for it's heat magicked lining. She walked the streets with pride and although she was higher up in ranks by now, she was still happy to take surveillance jobs when need be. Hurley respected and trusted the militia because they accepted her when she was so young, even when all she could do was hold supplies for her mother. There was nothing she wouldn't do to help the city of Goldcliffe, even if it meant putting her life on the line over and over again.

 

As she rounded the corner on her own street Hurley scanned ahead for danger and, ahead of her not fifty feet away she felt her heart drop to her knees. There, half-buried in a snowpatch underneath a looming tree, was a young elven woman dressed in all black. Hurley rushed over to them, grabbing her stone of farspeech, ready to call healers to her position. The woman coughed harshly, placing her cold fingertips to Hurley’s hand.

 

“N-No cops…” She wheezed, flinching at the sharp pain in her lungs. Hurley grimaced in compassion, turning her stone off and tucking it back inside her breast pocket. She picked the woman up, propping her over her shoulder and made their way the few hundred yards to her own apartment. 

 

_ This could be a con _ Hurley thought to herself as she helped the sickly woman up the two flights of stairs.  _ She did ask for no cops, but,  _ as she practically dragged the woman across her foyer and onto the couch, tucking a lock of sleek black hair back into her headscarf, she noticed that;

 

_ Oh. _ She was...  _ beautiful _ . Hurley could see now she was a half-elf, her more slender elven features rounded out instead of pointed, her long ears twitching weakly against her damp hair. She had toasted almond colored skin, accented with a worryingly faint whisper of pink in her cheeks and dark black eyeliner surrounding her eyes. Hurley felt something strange catch in her throat, and ignored it to quickly grab a glass of water and a spare blanket. 

 

“Mmn, please, I'll be fine…” The woman coughed again, phlegm blocking her way. Hurley threw the blanket over her and clapped her hands together sharply, rubbing them back and forth until the spell charged fully. Something about getting closer to this stranger felt different this time, she thought, gingerly placing one hand over the woman’s heart and another to her forehead. Her skin felt like ice, but gods be damned if it wasn't the softest ice Hurley had ever touched. The stranger gasped and opened her eyes suddenly, color picking back up in her face as she was healed fully by the monk. Hurley finished up and began to move her hand away when the stranger caught her by the wrist, and Hurley felt her heart leap in her chest once again.

 

“You know, if you're a cop you have to tell me.” The woman weakly smiled still, gesturing to Hurley’s polished silver militia badge still properly fastened to her cloak.

 

“Hey, we’ve all had a few run-ins with the law now and again, haven't we?” Hurley joked, curling her fingers around the other's hand. The two sat staring for a moment, only the tick of Hurley’s clock slicing through the silence. “Um, well, you're welcome to stay here. Bathroom’s just down the hall.” She took her hand away and blushed, wiping the sweat off her palm onto her sand-colored work pants.

 

“Sloane.” 

 

“W-Who? Sorry, what?”

 

“My name's Sloane, Lieutenant…?”

 

“Hurley! I just go by Hurley.”

 

“That's lovely.” Sloane coughed again, already sounding much better. “Thank you for your kindness.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ !” Hurley accidentally spat out, ignoring the way Sloane looked at her and lifted an eyebrow upward. “F-For um, not being mean! I'll uh, see you in the morning? Or not, you don't have to stay!”

 

“Morning sounds good.” Sloane smiled again, the pink in her cheeks much more prominent now as she tucked herself under the soft blanket Hurley had already forgotten she’d brought out. “Thank you again, Hurley.”

 

“G-Goodnight Sloane.” Hurley burned hot while she waved at her and walked into her own room hopeful and left the door slightly ajar.

 

\--------------------------

 

Lieutenant Hurley kicked down the much heavier front door of the decrepit building, her strength exceeding that of the splintering wood it was already made of.

 

“Hurley! Make sure Mu and Alix are healed first before busting in!” Captain Bane came crackling through her stone, barking out orders. Hurley rolled her eyes and glanced at her two subordinates who both gave her an eager thumbs up, reading their weapons.

 

“They're good Sir, now where did you say they spotted her again?”

 

“Tenth floor, but I won't be surprised if she's on the roof by now.”

 

“We’re gonna have to take the stairs, no way this old Miller design still works.” Mu pondered out loud, itching their scalp with their wand.

 

“Eh, it's only thirteen floors, it can't be too bad?” Alix checked her crossbow, making sure a steel arrow was loaded and at the ready.

 

“Come on you two, The Raven is going to get away if we keep talking.” Hurley ushered them up the worn stairs, the three of them making quick work of the first nine floors. The groan and creaking of the stairs were worrisome, sure, but nothing to-  _ CRASH _

 

Hurley watched in horror as the stairs practically melted in front of her, her two partners falling through them and down two floors.

 

“Alix! Mu! Oh Gods, tell me you're alright!” Hurley had crouched down to the opening, peering down below to the splintered floor they had landed on. A weak cough from Alix was heard as she attempted to help Mu up, both of their legs buckling under the pain.

 

“I've got potions, Hurley, just go! W-we’ll be fine!” Alix strained out, waving her hand at Hurley. “Just catch her!”

 

Hurley started ahead before doubling back, shaking her head and finishing the last flight of stairs. Thankfully she moved fast through the floor, narrowly dodging a support beam that threatened to fall on top of her and checked the few dusting office spaces that were available.  _ Must be on the roof, got you now, Raven!  _ Hurley grinned, her adrenaline getting the best of her as she unsheathed her dagger and burst into the glaring sunlight.

 

She stood not ten feet away from Hurley, teetering on the lip of the building, dressed in worn black leather armor. The Raven turned around, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of Hurley. She cocked a hip, a small smile creeping out from under her mask.

 

“I thought I said no cops?” The Raven laughed, jumping without looking and backwards off the building.

 

“Raven!” Hurley ran to the spot she had been, nearly teetering off the edge as she looked to see where the criminal had plummeted but saw… nothing. “Huh?”

 

Hurley felt something strange, and familiar when she saw The Raven this time, but couldn’t quite place it.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Sloane!?” Hurley burst into her own apartment, her stone of farspeech clenched between her white knuckles. “S-Sloane, I got your message and- SLOANE!?”

 

“In here…” Sloane’s voice broke through from where she sat in the dark bedroom, Hurley only just able to make out her silhouette. Hurley basically leaped over the coffee table to get to her, and stopping dead in her tracks when she turned on the light. The Cantrip Collector, made proudly by Miller Labs LLC, recognized her touch and made the lights in the bedroom burst alive, after of course a few seconds of sputtering. Hurley ran cold when she saw Sloane, her clothing heavily dusted and tattered, and her arms covered in bruises and burns.

 

“Sloane… what happened? Your message, you sounded hurt, and you were crying…” She gingerly sat next to her, charging up a healing spell.

 

“I lost.” Sloane muttered, leaning against her girlfriend's shoulder. “I-I lost, and I skidded out of bounds and into a ditch, and I didn't know who else to call because I was  _ trapped _ and everything felt  _ so cold.” _

 

_ “ _ What are y- Battle Wagons. Gods above, I should have known.” Hurley stopped charging her spell, and placed her hands on her knees. “Wh-why?”

 

“Because I'm  _ good _ at it, Hurley. Because until today, I’ve… I’ve been undefeated.”

 

“Only The Raven has been undefeated, Sloane. Do you… do you work with her!? You know I’ve been trying to catch her for over a  _ year  _ n-” Hurley felt her throat go dry in real time as she fully processed Sloane’s response. The air between them hung like wet concrete, ready to melt on top of them at any moment. Hurley’s fists were tight at her sides, the dry skin on her knuckles threatening to crack under pressure.

 

“Hurley. I’m so sorry.” Sloane couldn't stop staring at her, watching her mind over think through every interaction they've had.

 

“I want to race with you.”

 

“Wh-What?” 

 

“I,” she punctuated with a quick exhale. “Want to race. With you. In Battlewagons. While you're The Raven.” Her fists unfurled slightly, her small frame still shaking.

 

“You could get found out.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You could lose your  _ job.” _

 

_ “ _ I. Know.”

 

“Hurley you could  _ DIE!”  _ Sloane was crying now, silently, but the crack in her voice was deafening.

 

“THEN I'LL DIE WITH YOU, SLOANE!” Hurley jumped off the bed, getting down on her knees in front of Sloane and grasping her slender hands between her own. “But I couldn't ever turn you in.”

 

“Hurley I don't understand.” 

 

“I love you, Sloane.” Hurley was looking at her with pleading eyes, her heart racing faster than any vehicle she’s ever been in. Sloane didn't respond, not yet, not until Hurley stood up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I've loved you since I met you. Both times.”

 

“Oh Hurley…” Sloane blushed, giggling out the last of her tears. She grabbed her by the waist, urging her halfling girlfriend onto her lap. Hurley quickly scrambled up, pressing a hand to Sloane’s chest to lay her back. A pulse went through Sloane, feeling rejuvenated from the quick healing spell Hurley had just cast. “Two birds, one stone, huh?”

 

“I was thinking of a Ram, actually.” Hurley muttered into Sloane’s skin, hands sliding up her figure and under her armor to rest on her naked breast. Sloane moaned, her fingers finding purchase in Hurley’s short hair. They stripped their clothes in no time, hands dancing across each other’s body in perfect time. Once Hurley was strapped up and inside of Sloane, neither of them lasted very long, Hurley shuddering through her orgasms. Sloane came last, as always, back arching off the sheets and legs twitching through each wave. 

 

The two of them laid curled in each other’s arms with Hurley already beginning to doze off, head tucked into Sloane’s side.

 

“Hey Hurley?” Sloane whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Mm?”

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
